Soi Fon is a kitty Too
by TheRebelBassist
Summary: Kisuke Uruhara has had enough of Yoruichi and Soi Fon beating around the bush with their feelings, so to "help" them he makes a potion to turn Soi Fon into a cat because he thinks if they also have that in common they will be purrfect for each other ( see what I did there). Along the way there are a couple of misadventures, and a cat that mistakes Soi Fon for her baby!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amine Bleach, If I did yoruichi and Soi Fon would have been a kissed and been a couple after they fought each other.**

**Recap:**

Uruhara has decided that it's time for Yoruichi to admit her feelings to Soi fon and that they should be together. To speed up the process Uruhara has decided to make soifon drink a potion that allows her to turn into a cat just like her beloved Yoruichi sama. But unlike Yoruichi instead of being a big male cat, she turns into a tiny light gray cat that can be mistaken for a kitten. There are many misadventures that ensue as well as comedy.

**Chapter 1 Soi Fon's POV**

Crunch...Crunch... I swear to god if that oversized oaf of a lieutenant doesn't stop chewing so loud I'm going to punch him in the face. " Omaeda", I say in a calm voice with a hint of irritation. " y-yes captain"? He stutters out. " First things first, figure out how to chew quieter or I will get Nemu and Mayuri to sew your lips together, and Second why were you following me when you are suppose to be training with the troops" I ask. Omaeda turned white at the thought of having Mayuri anywhere near him, but then he squeaked out " I was told to give you this letter from Yoruichi Shihouin , she said it was important. Yoruichi gave something for me to my pathetic vice captain, unbelievable. I held out my hand and said " well , hand it over". Omaeda reached into the left sleve of his uniform and produced a letter that was folded in half. " Omaeda", " yes mam"? Get back to the troops I am going to retire to my office and I do not wish to be disturbed for any reasons got it. I didn't give him a chance to answer before I flash stepped back to my office/home with the letter from Yoruichi in my hand . I climed onto my bed and unfolded the letter , inside it said **Dear Soi Fon, Tomorrow at 12pm please come to kisuke's shop, I want to hang out there is nothing to do here, it's boring without my little bee. I look forward to seeing you – Yoruichi. **Yoruichi wants to spend time with me? I'm so excited about seeing her I don't think I will be able to sleep. But if I don't sleep now I will fall asleep tomorrow when I am with her. I guess I will just have to try to fall asleep, to help me relax I think of beating the crap out of Omaeda and I start falling asleep. My last thought before falling asleep was, tomorrow is gonna be the greatest day ever. Oh how wrong I was.

**Kisuke's Pov**

It's finally done, it took me 3 weeks but I finally managed to make a potion that will turn Soi Fon into a female cat so she can be with Yoruichi. Good thing I know how to sound like Yoruich when writing a letter, tomorrow while she waits for Yoruichi I will pour the potion in her drink and with one sip POOF she will be a kitty cat. Now I just pray that after they are together they will thank me and that Yoruichi can talk Soi Fon out of stinging me with Suzumebachi.

**So what do you guys think of this? This idea was buzzing around in my head for the last few days so I had to write it. Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Soi Fon's POV**

Omaeda better follow my instructions I left or we are gonna play a game of tag and it will be me and Suzumebachi vs him. I can't think about that right now, I have to get to yoruichi sama's house. I stepped through the portal ( forgot what it's called ) and into the shop of kisuke Uruhara. I saw jinta and asked " where is Uruhara", "In the kitchen preparing tea for you and Yoruichi", he replied and then ran of presumably to tease Ururu. I walked towards the kitchen and heard Uruhara yell out in his most anoying voice " hello Soi – chan, Yoruichi had an errand to run for me she will be back in 15 minutes but in the meantime please enjoy a cup of tea, it's yoruichi's favorite". Well if Yoruichi Sama likes it I may as well try it, I brought the cup up to my mouth and swallowed a mouthful of tea. " This is pretty good Uruhara what brand is it "? " It is jasmine with a special ingredient that only yoruichi and I know of ". After he said that, I started to feel funny, like I was going to burst. Then I heard a muffled POOF and the the feeling was gone , but when I looked down, In place of where my hands were two light gray furry paws, that belonged to a cat. I realized that the sneaky bastard put something in my tea to make me like this, and when I went to yell at him all that came out was a meow, that sounded like a kittens. "Aww Soi chan you are so cute I just want to hold you and squeeze you, have a look for yourself ", he said all of this with hearts around him. He then produced a small mirror and turned it towards me, in the mirror was a tiny gray female cat that was so small it could be mistaken for a kitten. " Now you can be just like Yoruichi and you can have babies with her" Kisuke said, I was thanking god cats can't blush because I would have put renji's hair to shame. Unlike yoruichi I didn't know how to talk in this form, so I guess I am stuck like this until Yoruichi sama comes back. " Kisuke san , Ken chan and I are here", oh no thats the last thing I need yachiru would probably hug me to death because she loves animals I gotta hide. When I moved I guess I caught her eye because she yelled, "aww look ken chan what a cute kitty cat, kisuke san can I play with her please please please"? Just then Uruhara had a smirk on his face that only I could see, which meant he was gonna do something that will make me want to kill him. " I have a better idea Yachiru, why don't you take her back to the soul society and watch her for me for a couple of hours while I go shopping for supplies for the shop". " really? Oh thank you I will take good care of her" Yachiru replied , and before I could do anything a yellow and black collar was locked around my neck and I was in Yachiru's arms. " Bye Bye Kisuke san , we will see you later then, come on kitty lets go" , said yachiru and with that we stepped into the portal back to the soul society. "Ken chan let's go home so we can drop off the kitty with Dutchess, so they can play", Dutchess , who's duchess? " Here we are kitty your home for a little while , Dutchess will be excited to meet you, come here Dutchess", yachiru called, and with that a large gray female cat who was only a little smaller than Yoruichi but larger than me came padding into the room. When the cat was at Kenpachi's feet I was placed on the floor in front of the larger cat. The cat sniffed me, then quicker than I could react the cat grabbed the scruff of my neck in it't mouth and carried me to the corner of the room where it's bed was. The cat laid down and put me between it's paws and started licking me, the cat was giving me a bath! I went to move and the cat hissed and I threw my ears back in alarm and stopped moving, she was satisfied that I stopped moving and continued licking my face, ears, back, tail, and paws. When Dutchess content with cleaning me, she purred and then once again grabbed my scruff in her mouth, but this time she laid her head across my body and fell asleep. " Aww that is so adorable", cried Yachiru, " what did I miss" said Kenpachi. " Dutchess thinks that Uruhara's kitty is her baby , cause she carried her, gave her a bath, and fell asleep on her". " Lets leave them alone for a while to bond I wanna go challenge Ichigo to a fight, last time he got lucky" said kenpachi with a smirk. With that they left, Dutchess still had my scruff in her mouth, so I couldn't move might as well sleep, the last two things I thought were, this is the worst day ever and PLEASE HELP ME YORUICHI SAMA.

**Author's Note: This chapter was fun to write, poor Soi Fon will Yoruichi save her?**


End file.
